dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
LABretto
LABretto is the second part of the 38th episode in season 2 of Dexter's Laboratory. The episode is a re-telling of how Dexter's lab came to being in the form of an opera. Plot The story begins with Dexter's birth and his first meeting with Dee Dee, showing that their "rivalry" has been a recurring element in their lives throughout their infancy and childhood, with Dexter building a new invention almost every day only to have it accidentally destroyed by Dee Dee. Upon the discovery of the location that would serve as Dexter's lab, Dexter believes he has finally found a sanctuary away from his sister. In the end, she still manages to destroy his first great invention. The story then ends with Dexter confessing that his life is his reality, and he and his sister must remain together for the rest of their lives, for better or for worse. Characters *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad Songs *LaBretto Introduction *Newborn Baby *I Have a Brother *Hello, Dear Brother *Say Hello to Dexter's Lab *I am Sailing *Hello, Dear Brother (Remix) Trivia Notes *This episode shows Dexter getting his first pair of glasses from a doctor shortly after his birth. *This is the sixth episode where Dexter is in his underwear, albeit a diaper. The first five episodes where Dexter is in his big-boy underwear are Dimwit Dexter, The Big Sister, Way of the Dee Dee, Tribe Called Girl, and Average Joe. *This is pretty much the only episode where Dexter put his clothes on. *This is the only episode to not have a "The End" title card. *This episode is also a track in Dexter's Laboratory: The Musical Time Machine *In the Cartoon Network Groovies version of the first act some scenes are slightly altered these include Dexter's dad not sliding away with the background to Mom on the bed and a different shot of Mom when she's screaming in labor Goofs/Errors *When Mom is at the hospital, she has different hairstyle, however, when she and Dad come home, her hair is same as in the present. **One possible explanation for this is that she simply didn't have chance to fix her hair while in the hospital. *Dexter's First Invention as seen in this episode is notably different when compared to how it did in "Lab of the Lost". The outer wooden shape with a metal surface remains the same, but in this episode, it is a pear grabber and in "Lab of the Lost" it is an alarm. **One possible explanation for this is that the writers forgot about the device from "Lab of the Lost" or that the device seen here was not intended to be his first invention. Cultural References *Dad starts to sing "I Finally Have a Son" to the tune of "Fight On," the fight song of the USC Trojans. *When Dexter Said "I Had No Time For Snacks And Cheez-It" well Cheez-It was also a real snack box. Production Notes *This episode along with "Dyno-Might" were produced in the same year of 1998 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Songs Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter